


All of the Joy

by AnimeGirl_144



Series: When Fairytale Meets Dust [4]
Category: RWBY, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Little Ruby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeGirl_144/pseuds/AnimeGirl_144
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was not the only one with eyes full of joy and wonder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of the Joy

Christmas was the most important holiday -if not the most important day in general- ever, in his mind. He may be bias on the thought, but it was true for him, since he was able to experience the joy the children of the world experienced on that special day.

He climbed down the chimney with well-practiced ease and found a little girl curled up on the couch with a flashlight resting in her lap. The guardian of joy smiled at the common image; children assumed they would be able to see the white bearded man, only to be caught by surprise from the king of dreams that led them into dreamland and allowed the jolly ol' man to do his job with no problems (except the one time that trickster thought it'd be fun to cause a massive blizzard just to slow him down; jokes on the trickster because the guardian of joy had the help of his red-nosed reindeer to complete the deliveries). This little girl was no different.

He smiled at her before going back to his work and placed the gifts from him under their tree, filled with their most desired toys the girl on the couch and her sister wanted. For the little girl with the red highlights, she desired toys straight from her fairytales. For her sister, it was a small, working motorbike and flame-designed helmet. He was done putting the gifts down when he saw a bright light come on behind him. He turned, and found the little girl with the flashlight on.

Silver eyes widened when they were met with crystal blue eyes. The little girl smiled, but she didn't call out his name and alert her household to the guest. Instead, she grabbed the plate of cookies that had been on the table beside her and offered it to him, looking shy. The jolly old man smiled at her thoughtfulness and took a cookie, biting into it. It was a sugar cookie, and quite delicious. He gave her a smile and when he finished the first one, he took a second, making the little girl smile in happiness; her gift had been well received. After finishing a third, he bade her farewell with a pat on her head. She had given him a pout at first, upset that the man had to leave, but quickly brightened up and bade him farewell.

As he continued with his deliveries, he came to the conclusion that he liked the little girl's silver eyes. They were wide and bright, reminding the man of his own eyes. They looked just like his own, full of joy and wonder for the world around her. To see that in a child was the whole reason he was proud to be a guardian.

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on FFN.
> 
> The title comes from the lyrics in "Red Like Roses Part II" by Jeff Williams feat Casey Williams and Sandy Casey.


End file.
